Kim's Saiyan Adventure
by dananana
Summary: Kim the Saiyan REVISED, better but not fantastic. FEMSLASH
1. Chapter 1

Kim the Saiyan

I own nothing of Kim possible and DBZ because if I did both shows would still be on. I don't know if they start the tenth grade after "so the drama" but heck it's my story. I recommend watching Kim Possible and Dragon Ball Z, If not I recommend you do.

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Kimberly Anne Possible. I'm fifteen and if you haven't guess, I'm a girl. I have red hair; I'm slightly taller than the rest of the girls and am athletically built. My eyes are a deep green like my mother's, that's probably because I look a lot like her.

I get all A's and am cheerleader captain, I also save the world. Yes, I said save the world. I have since I started High school, it was actually a complete accident but I love it. Lately thought I haven't been getting any missions, not since I started grade 10. I am a very strong fighter and have mastered 16 martial arts. People look at me funny whenever I say this, but really Martial arts aren't that hard.

I live in a medium sized family, there are five of us. My father is Dr. James Timothy Possible; he's an astrophysicist or rocket scientist. My dad is the head of the family, he graduated from MIST. He hates it when I go out with guys, which is fine with me. My mother is Dr. Ann Possible; she is a neurosurgeon and a fantastic mom. She went on a mission with me once, it didn't go to well. Then finally there are the tweebs, my little brothers Jim and Tim. They are twins, geniuses and annoying, skipped a bunch grades so start high school next year. They have a catch phrase that makes me yell whenever I hear it.

I have 3 really close friends; the first friend is Ron Stoppable. He's been my friend since pre-k but after the Eric thing we had a falling out. I'll tell you about the Eric thing in a minute. We are fine now though. My second friend is Wade, he works my website. Wade is a 12 year old genius; I didn't actually meet him in person until a few months ago. My third friend and only girl friend is Monique. I meet Monique in the beginning of high school; she is always the one who I can talk to about my problems.

Now on to the Eric thing, I started dating the new guy Eric to keep up my image, not in the way you think. I'm gay, plain and simple right? Wrong, my parents are homophobes, plus it's the one thing Bonnie could use against me. So I never told anyone not even my best friends. Back to Eric, it turns out that he was some sort of android built by Draken. I was angry, but Ron was pissed. You see Ron had a crush on me, and I mean CRUSH! When he told me, I explained how I was gay. He was even more pissed, not that I was gay but that I never told him. Luckily he used his anger in battle.

He calmed down after about 2 weeks and accepted it, but he made me tell Monique. Monique wasn't surprised, she said she always knew but never said anything. We told Wade too, he nearly had a heart attack. It's all the slushes and that he never leaves his room. I need to get to get him to come on some missions, and then again I need him to run my site.

It's a month into the first semester and I'm walking to school as always. I'll be meeting Ron at the corner; suddenly loud footsteps come from behind me. I turn around and Ron was out of breath. Rufus is in his pocket and a backpack on his back with his usual outfit, a black long sleeve shirt with a red t shirt over it. He also wore a pair of Capri pants. His freckles had disappeared in the redness of his face, which made his blond hair stand out even more. He caught his breath and began to inform me

"KP, KP, Big news. There 'huff' is big news" He huffed; I really wanted it to be a mission. I ask

"What is it Ron, a sale at Buenos Nacho?" He shook his head and I continued to question with higher hopes

"A mission?" He shook his head again. Damn it! He finally completely caught his breath and finally told me

"We're getting a new kid" he exclaimed with his signature smirk. That's kind of weird; it's a month into the semester. This new kid must have moved from far away or something. I look at Ron

"And this is important to us why?" I ask him. He smiles

"It might be a hot girl. We'd both be a little happier" I smack his arm as we laugh and walk.

We meet Monique half way to the school; she was wearing her red dress with belt. Middleton High looks like always does, with the graffiti, the smell of hormones in the air and the snotty grade 9's. We walk to our lockers; luckily they are all in the same row. I open up my locker and Wade came on the screen.

"Hi Wade, any missions?" I ask. He shakes his head and takes a large gulp of his Slurpee. I give him a him a halfhearted smile

"Thanks anyway Wade, and stop drinking so many Slurpee's'" I thank. I grab my English books and we all head down. Bonnie was sitting in the front pretending to be a good girl. We sit in our usual seats in the middle of the class. There is a new empty desk at the very back of the class; I guess there is a new kid.

Mr. Barken walks in and slams his books to his desk. He wore his usual brown suit and black tie. We all had our homework out that he had assigned over the weekend. He sighed heavily and announced with his deep voice

"Good morning everyone, as you know I already have my hands full with you all. I blame this on the over population of the United States and the underfunding of the school system. What I'm getting at is we have new student. Ms. Aindrea you can come in"

The door opened slowly and a young woman entered, a HOT young woman. She looked Japanese with her long spiky black hair and dark onyx eyes but she had a small but pointy nose. She was very tan, even tanner than me; there wasn't a piece of white skin on her. She had pink luscious lips that were begging to be kissed. She had to be at least 5'9" and her hair reached half her height. She was very fit, even more than me. This girl wore a dark blue half jacket with an odd sign on it. Underneath it she wore a black tank top and a pair of dark blue skinny jeans. The jeans and tank top wear an expensive brand but the jacket looked original. She wore a smug smirk and said

"Konnichiwa" Mr. Barken sat down at his desk and took out a newspaper and announced

"Ms. Aindrea will tell us about herself and you will take notes. Once she's done you can ask questions, you will be graded on your notes" He opened his paper to the sports section and the young woman stood were Mr. Barken had been and began to speak to the class

"Hello my name is Robin Aindrea, or at least that's what it says on my birth certificate. My real name is Niku, so please call me by that. My father was Scottish and my mother was Japanese, I was born in Scotland but moved to Japan with my brother when I was 3. I am a martial artist and can speak 15 different languages, I also have my license. Any questions?"

Almost all the hands in the room went up, including mine. She looked directly at me but pointed at the 3rd row, she had pointed at Bonnie.

"How old are you, I mean you have your license" Bonnie asked, not a stupid question but not the smartest. I do have to admit I thought that it would be something like 'what was your name again'. I laugh under my breath and I hear a snicker from Niku before she answers

"I am 15 and have had my full license since I was 13; I got it in on a holiday in a country I shouldn't mention. Next question" She pointed to Monique, good we might get something accomplished. Monique takes a calm breath and questions

"You said that you went to Japan with your brother?" Niku looked at her feet in complete thought; she looked up with a smirk on her face. Niku looked at me then Monique replying

"My adopted brother Alexander, he's our age but graduated at 12. I could have graduated then as well but I wanted to try and get friends. We moved here at the beginning of the summer, but we've been busy with his work stuff". 'Her brother sounds nice, but he kept me from meeting her sooner' Niku giggled under her breath. She looked at me, then glanced and pointed at Tara. Tara hade that completely clueless look on her face when she asked

"What's a martial artist?" I sigh, of course a dumb ass question. Niku looks at her with a smile and explained

"A martial artist is basically a fighter" It's a good think she explained it simply, half the class tried to but m&m's in alphabetical order. Brick Flagg laughed

"Girls can't be fighters, it's a man's job" Niku laughed back

"That's why we don't let you fight. Next question" Brick's face went completely red. And the only hand up was mine. Niku smiled at me, she has a wonderful smile. She points at me and I catch my thoughts to ask

"When you were talking about your parents you said 'was' for their nationality, why was that?" Her eyes appeared to flash blue; she stood there for a second in her thoughts. She answered in a deep voice

"They were murdered"

The bell went immediately after she answered, she said bye to Mr. Barken and took a paper from her. The class followed after she exited, that is except the three of us. Monique got up first and shacked Ron out of his daze over the beautiful young woman. They both come over and shock me, it didn't affect me. Ron yelled in my ear

"KP, TIME FOR JAPANESE!" I fell over and Monique laughed. We walked back to our lockers and got our books. When we arrived at Japanese Niku was sitting in the very back of the class. Her beautiful eyes were shut and her arms were crossed, we had a Japanese test. I got an A, Ron and Monique got B's and Niku actually corrected some wrong words on the test.

We had Gym next, the three of us walked there. We talked about random things like cloths, villains and sports. Monique and Ron have gotten me into that show UFC, even though I can kick most of their asses. Some of them are pretty good, but they look like they are on steroids. We separate, Ron tries to go in the male room but is pushed by a group of seniors and I tell them to step off. He gets in there and we two girls go to our change room. We walk through the door and walk to our usual changing lockers; Ron made a joke once that I'm so lucky I was born a girl because I can go in the girls change room. He really thought it was funny, I slapped him upside the head and he fell to the ground, I really need to control my strength. Monique and I get there and standing there without a shirt, her muscles were large but you could still see she had very feminate curves. I thought she was ripped earlier, but she has an eight pack! My face went even redder than my hair when she smiled at me. I stared at my feet, and then Monique leaned over and whispered

"Kim, you're so red right now you make blood look like Barry Manilow!" I look up, Niku had left to the Gym and Monique and I were left stand there. Monique went to her locker and I just stood there, I really wanted to jump her right there?


	2. Chapter 2

Kim's Saiyan Adventure

Alright I own nothing; then again that's why it's on fan fiction. Since my sister knows about this story I can't make it as dirty as my mind truly is. :)

Chapter 2

Monique and I changed quickly and entered the gym. Niku was sitting on the bench watching the others run their 20 laps, 'must be a fast runner I told myself'. Monique and I ran our laps, I finish second in the class even with my slow start and Monique was somewhere in the middle. Ms. Pink came out in her pink sweat suit, she really needs more colors in her wardrobe then again she's better than Barken.

Today the weather was erratic, pretty usual for Middleton. This morning there wasn't a cloud in the sky, now it was raining cats and dogs. Like any other rainy day we would have to play dodge ball. We were sorted into boys and girls on opposite sides of the gym; Niku got off her bench and stood next to me. Ms. Pink blows her whistle and everyone runs toward the balls in the middle, everyone except Niku. She just stood there, bored. The boys hurled at me and I back flipped, then returning their shots.

5 minutes pass and Niku and I are the only ones standing. The boys all aim for her, I want to jump in front of them. I am a protector it is in my nature. I run at top speed but she has already jumped 10 feet in the air? I fall to the ground as she lands, dodging every ball with ease. The boys then aim for me, she steps in front of me catching two and deflecting the rest. She smirks, throwing both balls hitting all the boys. They all go flying, Including Ron.

She sighs "Weaklings" and heads of to the change rooms. I run to Ron, he gets up hold his head in his hand. The boys walk to the nurse's office and we go to the change rooms, being excused from class. Niku had already left; I really wanted to talk to her.

Monique and I get changed and walk to our lockers, Bonnie is waiting for us. Oh great, she's probably going to bitch to me about the whole 'I should be head cheerleader' thing. Bonnie struts over to us, pointing her index finger in my face stating

"I'm going to get that new kid to join the cheer squad and get her to help in my plan to be head cheer leader!" She then laughed manically. I sigh shutting my locker and stat

"That plan makes no sense Bonnie, first of all she really doesn't look like the cheerleading type, second why would she want to help you?"

Bonnie huffed "It'll work" stomping off. Monique and I walk to the café; we need a place for better food. I could drive I would go to Buenos Nacho in a second. Bonnie's sitting with the seniors; she has them wrapped around her little finger. Ron is still in the nurse's office, and in our table was …Niku! She had enough food to feed Ron at least 20 times over, and was eating at a speed not humanly possible. Monique and I look at each other; Monique suddenly smirks and pushes me toward the table. I take a seat as Niku is finishing, she looks up and smiles. I blush and begin to eat; Bonnie looks over with a look that could kill. Bonnie struts over and sits a little too close to Niku. Bonnie smiles an evil, or at least in my eyes smile. Bonnie begins

"Hello, my name is Bonnie Rockwaller but of course you knew that. I'm co-Capitan of the cheer squad and dating the quarter back, I was wondering why you're sitting over here?"

Niku looks at her confused and replied "I wanted to sit over here, it smells less. Plus there was more room for my food. If you wanted me to sit with you it's too late because I'm finished eating and have to go to my next class"

Bonnie laughs "I like you, you have spunk. Can I sit here?"

Niku sighed into her food "Free world"

"You know what; I'm going to through a 'Welcome to Middleton' Party for you and your brother. I'll invited everyone in the school, except of course a few who shall not be named" Bonnie scowls at me and I scowl back.

Niku replied with a smirk "If you're going to have a big party you should invited everyone" Bonnie looks at her then gets on the table and announces

"Alright everyone, on Friday I'm having a welcome party for Niku and her brother. Everyone is welcome to come, and I do mean everyone" Scowling at me, Niku smiles and takes a sip of her water. Laughing she walks off to her locker, I sigh and eat my food (barf!).

I had all my classes with her, god damn it! Every class; she answer right, acted like she didn't, which she probably didn't and looked hot! School was over and I had no cheer practice, all I want is a cold shower and to sleep. Monique comes over and I sigh taking my books out I need for my homework.

"Hey Kim, Ron went home to sleep after his wallop. So are we having GTABN?" I look at her

"What?" I ask. She laughs "Girl time at Buenos Nacho?" I pick up my heavy back pack, 'guess there goes my shower and sleep plan'. I sigh to Monique

"I guess", we walk and she talks about the new shipment at club banana and the cute guy that came in to try on swim suits.

We enter, order salads and sit at our table. We sit in silence for 5 minutes just eating, Monique starts the conversation.

"So you like the new girl?" Salad nearly comes out my nose, Monique and her bluntness. I spit my salad into a napkin like a lady and respond

"Yeah, how'd you guess?" I poke my salad and take another bite.

"We'll there was the staring, the eye flirting or you staring at her body. You take your pick" she explains. I stare at my salad and sigh

"I don't know why I like her, it could be the body, the 'I don't care attitude' or the defending me, but I really like her Mon'. What should I do? I don't know how to charm a girl and even if she does agree to go out with me, you know my father. He'd probably flip" Monique sighs "I don't-"

"YOU WANT HOW MANY!" the manager screams. Monique and I look over and there sitting on the counter next to a guy in a white trench coat* is Niku. Smiling she says

"Yeah you heard right, 20 of everything. Please" The Manager coughs and says "Alright that comes to 459.95 will you be paying checking or debt?" The young man takes out a wallet and says

"Cash" taking out a 1000 dollar bill? "Keep the change" the manager opens the cash register and says

"It'll take a few minutes, so take a seat and we'll call you up"

The young man looks at Niku and smiles "What's up 'Robin' they only give you 8 servings at lunch or something?" he laughs. Niku hops of the counter and says

"Worse only 6!" The young man nearly pissed himself. Of course a hot girl would have a hot boyfriend. They begin to walk to our table; I swear I'm about break down in tears. Niku looks at Monique and says

"Hi Monique, can we sit with you while we wait for our food?" Monique gives me a concerned glance and I nod, this could be a chance to get to know her better. Niku sits next to me and the young man next to Monique; he then takes off his hat and reveals spike yet flat hair (think Light from death note). Damn it I think Monique is drooling and I really want his hat. Monique decides to start the conversation

"So, gloomy day don't cha think" Monique states, staring at the handsome young man. He smiles a kind smile to her, then looking out the window saying

"I prefer gloomy days, they make you think about the world and what other human beings are doing" He had a slight English accent and a slight look of sorrow in his blue eyes. I see this and try and change the subject

"So, how did you and Niku meet?" I ask the young man still ingested in the clouds of the sky. Niku turns to me saying

"Where are my manors? Kim and Monique this is my brother Alexander. Alexander meet Kim and Monique, they're the class mates I was talking to you about" Niku explained and I nearly jumped for joy.

Niku smirks at me and scolds jokingly "You shouldn't jump to conclusions Kim; they can get you in a lot of trouble" I look at her, confused and ask

"What do you mean conclusions?"

"ORDER UP" a young pimply employee yells. Next to him are 100 plates and Niku smiles over joyed, running over to collect her prize. She begins to gorge on the large amount of fatty foods, I watch intrigued how she can eat like that and not gain weight, while Monique is flirting with Alexander.

Niku walks over, finishing her 100 courses of junk food, she sits next to me. She's just close enough that we're touching but not enough to make it look like we're together. She looks at me and asks

"You guys going to Bonnie's party?" I get lost in her eyes, so dark yet brightness in the back ground. Monique answers

"Well, we don't usually go to her parties, but seeing as it is for you guys we might. Kim what do you think?" I'm looking at the floor, blushing from how I starred in her eyes. I get myself together and look at Monique

"We'd love to come, bringing Ron along of course. I've always wanted to see what bad stuff happens at Bonnie's parties" I laugh, Monique and Niku giggle, and Alexander sits there with a straight face (kill joy). Niku stands up, I'm immediately missing her warmth; she looks to her brother and says

"We should get going, if we don't leave now we might be late for dinner. It was good seeing you guys" she looks at me and smiles warm heartedly, Alexander gets up and they leave. Monique and I watch them leave; Alexander gets in the driver's seat of a 2010 Camaro and Niku in the passenger.

Wait a minute how can a pair of 15 year olds $34,000 car?

Author's note continued

Hi readers, sorry for the lateness of this second chapter. Schools been hectic and I've been reading when I should writing. Thank you for those who have read so far and hope you keep reading.


End file.
